


Drunk Ian

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>"prompt: Ian at a bar, drunk, calling Mickey. Mickey goes to the bar to bring Ian home. Ian very giggly and very in love with Mickey. They arrive at the Gallaghers and Ian says embarrasing things about Mickey, Ian thinks he's whispering but he's saying it quite loudly, Mickey embarrased but smiling :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Ian

Mickey looked at the clock and sighed, Ian was supposed to be home by now and he was starting to worry. Ian’s shift at the club ended over an hour ago and Mickey was imagining all the fucked up shit that could be happening to keep his boyfriend from coming home. That’s when his phone started ringing and one glance at the screen showed it was Ian.

"Firecrotch, where the fuck are you?" He almost yelled the second he had the phone to his ear.

"Ehh, club, I uh maay have-I had, uhh Mick I really wanna-I want you." Ian slurred out.

"Shit. You know your not supposed to drink with your meds asshole. How much have you had?" Mickey asked, taking his shoes and putting them on.

"Don’t ‘member. Tired, Mick."

"Okay, okay. I’ll be there in a sec. Stay there, you got it?" He grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

"Kay, love you baby." Ian said happily. Mickey rolled his eyes at the word baby but let it slide since the kid was obviously drunk off his ass.

"Love you too." He said before hanging up.

———————————————-

"Hey, have you seen Curtis?" Mickey asked one of dancers at the club after scanning the room and not finding him.

"Yeah, I think he passed out in the back room where we change."

"Thanks." Mickey said as he walked away. When he entered the room he was greeted by the sight of the red head sprawled on the floor in his gold shorts and his face softened. He leaned down and gently shook the younger boy."Ay, wake up, party animal. We gotta go." 

"Miiiick! You came for me, hhmmm. You’re like my prince and you’re rescuing me." Ian said with a huge grin as he tried to stand, swaying a little.

"Yeah yeah, snow white, let’s get you home." Mickey put his arm around the taller boy and lead him towards the exit.

"Y’know you’ere supposed to wake me up wit true lovesss kiss." Ian said as he rested his head on top of his boyfriend’s and tried to put one foot in front of the other. Mickey groaned and wondered how his life wound up being filled with princess references.

——————————————————-

They finally made it to the Gallagher house and Ian was leaning on Mickey more than ever as they entered the back door into the empty kitchen. Mickey felt his body relax in relief that no one would be around to here Ian’s constant rambling.

"Mmmm, Mick you smell sooo good wow, I wish I could spend all day smelling you. You’re my favorite thing to smell in the whole world.” Ian said loudly as he rubbed his face against the brunet’s hair. To Mickey’s surprise the sound of laughter came from the living room, followed by V’s voice yelling ‘you guys are cute’.

"Fuck off!" Mickey yelled back in embarrassment. "Don’t be so damn loud firecrotch, the whole world can here you." He said quietly to Ian.

"But Mick, I want the whole world to know I love you. I want everyone to know that you’re the most precious, beautiful thing there ever was!” Ian said just as loud as ever. Mickey blushed as more laughter rang out from the living room and pulled Ian towards the stairs, but he felt a warmth spread through his body at his boyfriend’s words. He still couldn’t believe someone like Ian could want him and be so proud of it.

"Did you know that you have the cutest legs in the world? I love your legs. I love it when we’re fucking face to face and you wrap them around my back, I love them when you’re walking around in nothing but boxers, I love them Mick." Ian said in the loudest whisper Mickey had ever heard in his life, but the earnest expression on his boyfriend’s face kept him from getting annoyed by it.

"Thanks." Mickey huffed out as they entered Frank’s old room and they collapsed on the bed.

"Mick? Mickey Mouse?" Ian said with a giggle, pulling the smaller boy into his arms.

"Go to sleep." Mickey said as he snuggled against Ian’s chest.

"Do you love anything about me?" The younger boy asked in a pouty voice.

“Ian, I love everything about you, fuckface. If I didn’t I wouldn’t put up with this shit.” Mickey grumbled, running his hand lightly up and down Ian’s side.

"Kay, night Mickey Mouse." Ian said, finally closing his eyes.

"Night Minnie." Mickey said before letting sleep wash over him.


End file.
